No me derrumbaré ante tí
by tamiizhiithax
Summary: Harumi Kito, una adolescente que detestaba su vida sufre un cambio radical en su vida. La razon; Llevar a la persona que le salvó la vida a su departamento luego de que esta quedara gravemente herida. Ahora se había metido en un lío que amenazaba con su vida. El amor y el odio se mezclan en el corazon de Harumi cuando un pelinegro llega a hacerle la vida imposible.
1. Llegó el cambio

Era un día gris en la ciudad XXX de Inglaterra la hora bordeaba las 7 de la tarde, la luz del día se extinguía y las personas corrían apresuradas al cobijo de sus hogares.

Harumi era una muchacha de 17 años, alta de ojos verdes y cabello rojizo que volvía del trabajo, había sido un día terrible, en la escuela había reprobado en un examen de matemáticas, una muchacha la amenazó de muerte y en el trabajo un sujeto le robó una gran suma de dinero y la despidieron. Ahora iba caminando por los interminables callejones hacía su pequeño departamento.

— ¿Qué podría ser peor?— Se preguntó en voz alta y casi al instante una fría gota de lluvia cayó sobre su pálida mejilla. —Genial. — Dijo con sarcasmo.

A sus casi 18 años había sufrido mucho, para comenzar no tenía familia, ni siquiera recordaba nada de su pasado, nunca en su vida había tenido papá o mamá, menos tíos o hermanos o algo por el estilo, estaba completamente sola, vivía en un departamento el cual pagaba con su miserable sueldo a tiempo parcial que apenas le alcanzaba para vivir, no tenía amigos y tampoco le interesaba, le iba mal en la escuela, ni siquiera sabía porque asistía si le iba tan mal, pero allí seguía peleando para sobrevivir, a veces se preguntaba cómo había llegado ahí y como pudo sobrevivir sin la ayuda de nadie y por más que trataba de recordar su niñez se levantaba una gran barrera en su mente que le impedía ver su pasado, eso sí que era muy frustrante.

oOoOo

Pronto se haría de noche y la lluvia comenzaba a caer, cualquier persona pensaría que solo un idiota saldría afuera a mojarse, pero eso no corría para él, no cuando estaba en plena misión.

El viento se arremolino a su alrededor e hizo danzar sus negros cabellos.

—Tsk, por fin termine esta maldita misión— pensaba el exorcista.

Hace una semana se encontraba en la orden negra cuando fue llamado a la oficina de Komui Lee el supervisor de la Orden Oscura.

FLASH BACK

— ¿Para qué me mandaste a llamar?— Preguntó en un tono de voz amenazante Kanda

—Te tengo una misión Yuu. — Le dijo el supervisor con su voz juguetona, provocándolo

Al joven exorcista le salió una pequeña venita en su frente, iba a replicar, pero Komui lo interrumpió.

—Antes de hablar estupideces deja que te explique la misión. — Le dijo ahora más serio.

El exorcista no pudo soltar todos los insultos que tenía en mente, así que le prestó atención a la explicación del Komui.

La misión era simple, ir a buscar un fragmento de inocencia que había sido hallado en una ciudad de Inglaterra. Se presumía que los akumas aun no la habían descubierto por lo que debía acudir rápidamente.

FIN FLASH BACK

Y así fue como termino allí, caminando por los callejones de la ciudad. Había encontrado la inocencia hace un par de horas y eso era lo que más le molestaba, perdió seis malditos días buscándola, pero ahora volvería a la Orden Oscura y podría insultar todo lo que quisiera a Komui Lee.

Todo estaba silencioso y lo único que se podía oír era el incesante caer de la lluvia. De pronto aquel tranquilo silencio se rompió por un agudo grito muy cerca de allí.

Kanda simplemente lo ignoro y siguió con su camino. Poco le importaba lo que le pasara a las personas, él solo debía cumplir su misión.

Dio unos pasos cuando se volvió a escuchar aquel grito de terror y al instante la inocencia que había recuperado comenzó a parpadear.

— ¡Qué demonios!— Se preguntó.

Eso era extraño, pero mejor se iba de ahí luego, ya estaba lo suficientemente enfadado como para estrangular al primero que se le cruzara en su camino.

Iba a paso rápido cuando de pronto una muchacha se cruzo en su camino. Tenía el rostro atemorizado así que concluyo que ella era la que estaba gritando hace algunos minutos. Simplemente pasó por su lado y continuó caminando, no debía meterse en líos ajenos, siempre se había caracterizado por ser el exorcista mas frio de la orden y eso no cambiaría nunca.

No había dado ni siquiera dos pasos cuando una muchacha que estaba escondida a un lado del oscuro callejón le gritó.

— ¡Cuidado!— y se llevó las manos a la cara mientras temblaba de terror.

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta con rapidez y vio a la otra muchacha que le lanzaba un ataque que él esquivó rápidamente.

—Tsk, maldición— susurró por lo bajo el exorcista.

— ¡Muere exorcista!— Gritó la mujer convirtiéndose en un akuma nivel 2, pero lo que el monstruo no sabía es que se había topado con uno de los exorcistas más sanguinarios que no dudó en cruzarlo con su fiel mugen.

Envainó su espada con elegancia y continuó su camino. Haber matado ese akuma le había hecho olvidar un poco la furia que tenia hacia Komui, ahora no quería matarlo, solo dejarlo gravemente herido.

Siguió con su camino, nuevamente esperaba que esta vez nadie lo interrumpiera ya suficiente había tenido con pasar 6 días buscando un fragmento de inocencia.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó la inocencia, esta pestañeaba rápidamente. Kanda entrecerró los ojos con extrañeza. No entendía porque la inocencia actuaba así.

Un ruido a su espalda lo sacó de sus pensamientos desenvainó su mugen y se dio la vuelta, a lo lejos pudo ver a dos akumas escapando, ni siquiera alcanzó a seguirlos.

—Tsk— fue lo único que pudo articular. Ahora tendría que destruir a los akumas antes de volver a la orden, seguramente estaban siguiéndolo porque él tenía el fragmento de inocencia.

Un leve sollozo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y recordó a la muchacha que estaba escondida a un lado del oscuro callejón. En silencio se dirigió hacia ella quien aún se encontraba con sus manos tapando su vista mientras temblaba descontroladamente. Iba a decirle algo cuando un akuma lo atacó por la espalda, seguramente estuvo escondido desde el comienzo esperando el momento oportuno para atacarlo.

—jojaja maté al exorcista— Canturreaba feliz el akuma nivel 2.

—Como si fuera a morir con ese ataque tan débil— respondió Kanda escupiendo sangre.

Lo atacó con su mugen y lo derribó de inmediato, luego de guardar su espada cayó en la inconsciencia.

oOoOo

Despertó con un agudo dolor en el estomago, abrió los ojos y vio un blanco techo.

—Esta no es mi habitación, además no he vuelto a la orden— Dijo el exorcista mientras se incorporaba.

Observó con atención su alrededor y pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba en una sencilla habitación con una pequeña cama y un velador, giró su cabeza hacia la ventana y la luz de la luna golpeó suavemente sus ojos.

—"ya es de noche"— Pensó el exorcista y se puso de pie.

Salió de la habitación a un oscuro pasillo, en el cual había dos puertas, una era de la habitación de la cual él acababa de salir, y la otra iría a investigar ahora mismo que tenía en su interior.

Caminó silenciosamente sin hacer ruido y pronto estuvo al frente de la puerta abierta, en su interior había una cama un poco más grande que la de la habitación en donde se encontraba él, un velador y un pequeño tocador.

En la cama se encontraba dormida profundamente una joven de más o menos su edad, la observó mejor y reconoció a la muchacha del callejón.

—"Seguramente me ha traído herido hasta aquí"— Pensó este mientras buscaba la salida.

Creyó que lo mejor era irse de ahí mientras la muchacha aún dormía, los akumas estaban tras él y no quería involucrar a la joven.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y salió al exterior. La lluvia había cesado, pero aun hacia bastante frio.

Caminó con rapidez, con los sentidos alerta en caso de que algún akuma lo atacara, pero extrañamente todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, tan calmado que lo preocupaba.

Pensó que lo mejor sería darle aviso a Komui de que tenía la inocencia en su poder y que pronto se iría a la orden.

Buscó con la mirada una posada y fue a la primera que encontró, le atendió una joven de más o menos su edad quien amablemente le dijo.

—Desea hospedarse señor—

—Solo necesito un teléfono— Contesto Kanda con su voz estoica.

La muchacha le dejó ocupar el teléfono no sin antes mirarle con temor.

—Habla Komui. — Dijo el supervisor luego de que Kanda llamase.

—Komui, soy Kanda, tengo la inocencia, debo resolver unos asuntos que no me llevaran más de unas horas y estaré de vuelta en la Orden. — Dijo el exorcista con rapidez.

—Yuu, hola ¿cómo están tus vacaciones?, ¿qué tal esta semana?— Preguntó alegremente el supervisor Lee.

—Idiota, no estoy para bromas— Comentó el pelinegro— Necesito preguntarte algo— Dijo con su voz seria.

—Claro Yuu dime. — Respondió el supervisor ahora con su voz de preocupación.

—La inocencia que recuperé comenzó a pestañear ¿Qué significa eso?—

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que el supervisor por fin respondió.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dices?— Preguntó sorprendido.

—Claro que sí— Dijo Kanda perdiendo la paciencia.

—Bueno solo hay un motivo por el que pestañean, y es cuando la persona con la cual logran sincronizarse está cerca. Por favor Yuu tienes que encontrar a esa persona y traerla a la Orden, tú sabes que necesitamos la ayuda de los exorcistas y ahora hay pocos en la Orden. —

—Veré que puedo hacer. — Respondió con frialdad Kanda y luego cortó.

Después de obtener esa información, estuvo pensando un momento como encontraría al supuesto nuevo exorcista, se paseó por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, en donde ninguna persona se veía a esas altas horas de la noche.

Su vista se enfocó en algo fuera de lo normal, unos extraños seres que iban más adelante quien sabe a dónde.

— ¿Akumas? ¿Por qué no me atacaron?— Se preguntó.

—"Quizá no me vieron"—

Comenzó a seguirles sigilosamente mientras pensaba cual era el destino de los akumas.

De pronto todo en su mente calzó; durante la tarde se encontró con una muchacha que había sido atacada por akumas, y un momento antes de eso él vio la a la inocencia pestañear, los akumas no lo habían atacado ahora porque su destino era…

—Mierda—


	2. Entre peleas y discusiones

—Mierda—Dijo en voz alta mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección al apartamento en donde estaba anteriormente. La muchacha seguramente era compatible con aquella inocencia que él tenía en su bolsillo, y ahora se encontraba dormida y totalmente desprotegida en su departamento.

Corrió rápidamente y pudo darle alcance a los akumas atacándolos con su mugen y asesinándolos. Entró nuevamente al departamento e irrumpió en la habitación de la muchacha despertándola.

— ¡Ha…...— La joven iba a gritar, pero el exorcista le hizo guardar silencio.

—niña escúchame por favor— le dijo. —Los akumas vendrán a por ti, eres poseedora de una inocencia, debemos escapar. —

La muchacha lo observó con el rostro confundido y le preguntó.

— ¿Akumas?, ¿Inocencia? ¿De qué demonios hablas?—

Kanda un poco impaciente le dijo.

—Te explico luego, ahora prepárate para salir.

No había terminado de decir eso cuando siente un extraño ruido afuera, algo así como un disparo. Alcanzó a reaccionar y se hizo a un lado, pero la muchacha seguía ahí.

De un salto llego al lado de ella y cayeron ambos al piso, el exorcista le tapó la boca para evitar que esta gritara.

—Tsk, ya vienen estos malditos— Dijo con rabia. —Tú niña quédate aquí— Le dijo a la muchacha mientras desenvainaba su mugen y salía afuera.

La joven se encontraba en estado de shock, que estaba pasando, ella no entendía nada, en unas horas su mundo se había dado vuelta. Durante la tarde volvía de su trabajo cuando una muchacha le pidió un cigarrillo, pero ella no fumaba así que le dijo que no tenía y de pronto esta se transformó en un monstruo extraño que lanzaba unas balas enormes. Luego se refugió en un callejón y se encontró con un tipo que asesinó al monstruo y salió herido, ella de buena voluntad lo había llevado a su departamento, pero no se dio cuenta en el lio que se había metido.

—"Demonios! Eso me pasa por ayudar a personas desconocidas"—

Además ese tipo hablaba sobre inocencia, akumas y ella no entendía nada, se sentía confundida y no sabía qué hacer, por el momento lo único que se atrevía a hacer era quedarse escondida debajo de su cama esperando que todo eso pasase.

Sus pensamientos se vieron fuertemente interrumpidos por una explosión que quebró todos los vidrios de su ventana, pero eso no le importó, lo único que realmente le preocupaba era salir viva de aquella batalla de la cual estaba siendo espectadora.

El joven exorcista saltaba de akuma en akuma haciendo elegantes cortes con los cuales los monstruos explotaban al instante.

—"Cómo puede moverse, si tenía una herida sumamente grave"—. Pensaba la joven al ver a Kanda pelear con los akumas.

Mientras ella observaba el joven espadachín trataba de ser lo más rápido posible, por ahora los akumas no se habían dado cuenta que la joven estaba escondida debajo de la cama, si la encontraban todo sería más difícil.

Para su suerte todos los akumas que allí había eran de nivel 1, pero era cuestión de tiempo que llegara algún nivel 2.

Por fin logró vencerlos a todos y antes de que estos siguieran apareciendo corrió a donde se encontraba la muchacha para salir pronto de allí.

Harumi vio al exorcista acercarse con su chaqueta manchada en sangre y el ceño fruncido, este llegó hasta ella y le dijo.

—Vamos niña levántate que tenemos que irnos rápidamente de aquí si no quieres que te maten—

— ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? ¿Qué pasará con mi departamento?— Interrogó Harumi con preocupación.

—Luego te explico, vámonos rápido. Dijo el espadachín levantándola del brazo bruscamente.

—Auch, Ten cuidado— Le dijo la joven con una mirada enojada, pero al verlo a los ojos decidió mejor no llevarle la contra, la mirada del joven exorcista era mil veces más aterradora que la de ella.

—"Da más miedo que mi jefe". Pensó Harumi mientras comenzó a correr detrás de él.

La oscuridad había cubierto toda la ciudad que a plena medianoche no dejaba entrever a nadie rondando. Las calles estaban silenciosas, las personas dormían tranquilamente en sus casas, ajenas a todo lo que ocurría en el exterior en donde dos jóvenes huían cruzando las sombras esperando no encontrarse con aquellos seres que tanto atemorizaban a cualquiera que los vieran, a excepción de los exorcistas claro.

Llevaban cerca de media hora corriendo alerta a cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, en ese tiempo Harumi no había conseguido sacarle nada al exorcista, ni una palabra acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo y eso la tenía totalmente frustrada, además su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado y no sabía si podría seguir corriendo.

—Oye tú— Le dijo al pelinegro.

— ¿Qué quieres?— Preguntó este secamente mientras miraba a todos lados esperando no encontrarse a algún akuma.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— Preguntó ésta cansada. — No creo que pueda seguir corriendo. —

—Tenemos que llegar al Cuartel General, allí te explicarán todo. — Debemos tomar el siguiente tren—

Harumi suspiró de cansancio, el tren no saldría hasta la mañana, y ella necesitaba descansar, en un día le habían sucedido cosas muy extrañas, tenía ganas de volver a su departamento, pero tenía miedo a encontrarse con aquellas monstruosas criaturas.

El exorcista comenzó a caminar de nuevo y Harumi lo siguió resignada.

oOoOo

Kanda observó a las calles pensando en que hacer, tenía que llegar a la Orden lo más pronto posible, además cargaba con aquella niña que resultó ser una posible exorcista, estaban escapando de los akumas, y el tren salía en la mañana, lo único que podían hacer era esconderse.

Caminaron varios minutos más cuando la muchacha le habló.

—A dónde iremos?, el tren sale en la mañana, faltan cuatro horas para eso— Dijo con voz cansada la joven.

—Necesitamos escondernos. ¿Conoces algún lugar en donde escondernos hasta la mañana?—Interrogó el exorcista.

Harumi pensó unos minutos antes de responder.

—Conozco un lugar, no está lejos de aquí y estaremos protegidos hasta la mañana— Sígueme.

La muchacha comenzó a caminar, irían a la antigua mina de la ciudad, allí había una oficina subterránea que casi nadie conocía, ella la había descubierto hace un par de años cuando deambulaba sola por la ciudad y la había usado en los momentos en que deseaba desconectarse del mundo.

Iban caminando con rapidez, y a lo lejos sintieron una fuerte explosión.

—Se acercan— Dijo Kanda mirando hacia atrás sin dejar de caminar.

—Allí es— Comentó Harumi apuntando hacia adelante.

Corrieron y entraron a la mina, avanzaron diez metros y Harumi levantó una trampilla del suelo, adentro había un lugar sumamente limpio, con una mesa, una cama, y una puerta que daba a otra habitación.

—¿Qué es este lugar?— Interrogó Kanda recorriendo la oficina con la mirada.

—Aps, este lugar estaba hecho un desastre cuando lo descubrí, yo lo he ordenado un poco y he traído algunas cosas hasta aquí, creo que nadie más lo conoce, aquí vengo cuando quiero desconectarme de todo— Respondió la muchacha.

—Perfecto, aquí les va a costar encontrarnos— Dijo el exorcista con su voz estoica.

A lo lejos se escuchó una nueva explosión, de seguro los akumas estarían buscándolos con desesperación, lo bueno es que ellos estaban seguros ahí, y esos extraños monstruos no los encontrarían…. O por lo menos eso creía Harumi.

—Me voy, no salgas de aquí— Le dijo Kanda subiendo nuevamente a la superficie.

— ¡Pero esas cosas están ahí! Si te ven te mataran— Comentó con miedo de quedarse sola y que aquellas extrañas criaturas la atacaran a ella.

—Tsk— Fue lo único que pronunció Kanda antes de salir y dejar a Harumi sumida en silencio.

La joven se sentó en la cama y se acurrucó pensando en el extraño giro que acababa de dar su vida, probablemente su muerte estaba cerca, la verdad veía difícil escapar de eso, además no sabía que pasaría en el caso de que lograra salir con vida, no podría volver a su departamento porque seguramente esos extraños y horribles monstruos irían a buscarla, tendría que empezar todo de nuevo.

Luego pensó en lo que le había dicho en extraño muchacho que ahora se encontraba peleando afuera.

—"Inocencia… Cuartel General….Akumas". No entiendo qué demonios está pasando aquí"— Pensó dando un suspiro de resignación.

Sus pensamientos se vieron fuertemente interrumpidos al escuchar una serie de disparos que hicieron temblar todo el lugar.

—¿Qué estará pasando allá afuera?— Se preguntó asustada.

oOoOo

Kanda salió sigilosamente de la mina, planeaba distraer a los akumas para mantenerlos alejados de la niña que estaba escondida ahora bajo suelo, pero sus planes se vieron dificultados al darse cuenta que habían varios akumas nivel 2 y otros tantos mas de nivel 1.

—No me será tan fácil vencerlos a todos, pero puedo hacerlo— Se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro.

Saltó y se posicionó arriba de uno de los monstruos e hizo un limpio corte asesinándolo y llamando la atención del resto que de inmediato comenzaron a dispararle.

Corrió saliendo de aquel lugar para alejar a los akumas, pero estos no eran tan tontos como él creía y no lo siguieron, se mantuvieron en el mismo lugar esperando que el exorcista los atacara.

Sabían que Kanda tenía a la muchacha escondida cerca, y pensaron que una vez hubiesen acabado con el exorcista se les haría muy simple encontrar a la joven quitarle la inocencia y luego matarla.

—Con que no quieren venir ehh?—. Preguntó Kanda con una sonrisa de medio lado. —Considérense muertos entonces.— Y dicho esto fue al ataque de los akumas, que no lo podían seguir con la vista. El espadachín era muy rápido, tan rápido que en un momento había acabado con todos los akumas de nivel uno.

Con su mugen en la mano, completamente manchada en sangre al igual que su chaqueta que lo identificaba como exorcista Kanda volvió a atacar a los akumas, pero estos eran más fuertes que los anteriores, y con mucha dificultad pudo derrotar a varios de ellos quedando solo 2 monstruos.

—Acabaste con todos los demás, exorcista, pero ahora ha llegado tu muerte.— Dijo uno burlándose de Kanda.

—Si, jajaja en este mismo instante te mataremos, y luego le llevaremos tu inocencia y la otra que guardas al Amo para que las destruya—.

Kanda los observó en silencio, no tenía intención de cruzar palabras con akumas, fue directamente hacia ellos y atacó.

Por un momento uno desapareció de su campo visual, no le prestó importancia, solo se preocupó por asesinar al que tenía frente a él. Se produjo una explosión cuando el akuma cayó muerto, y enseguida sintió un punzante dolor en su hombro derecho.

El otro akuma lo había herido en el hombro, Kanda cayó al piso sosteniéndose el hombro con fuerza, mientras que el akuma se acercaba para matarlo.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, en un momento Kanda se puso de pie y enterró su mugen con elegancia en el cuerpo del akuma que explotó casi de inmediato.

Con dificultad se levantó del suelo y caminó con lentitud hacia la habitación subterránea. Levantó la trampilla y se dejo caer al interior luego todo se volvió oscuro.

…

Harumi estaba muy asustada, hace bastante que había escuchado los disparos, pero ahora solo había silencio, de vez en cuando se escuchaban explosiones que hacían temblar la tierra, tenía miedo, pero más miedo sintió cuando comenzó a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente, para finalmente abrir la trampilla.

Grande fue su alivio al ver al muchacho asomarse, pero todo su temor reapareció de golpe al verlo caer de arriba inconsciente.

—Mierda—. Dijo la muchacha y rápidamente cerró la trampilla y levantó al exorcista (con bastante esfuerzo) para dejarlo con cuidado en la cama que de inmediato se empapó con la sangre que salía de una herida en su hombro derecho.

Corrió al baño a buscar una toalla para parar la hemorragia, pero cuando iba a presionar la herida el espadachín la detuvo.

—Déjame así— Le dijo en medio de un jadeo de dolor.

— ¡Pero estas herido!— Exclamó la muchacha con preocupación.

—Bueno sanaran y punto, ahora por favor déjame descansar OK— Le dijo con su voz cortante acompañada de su agria mirada.

—OK— Respondió Harumi con desconfianza.

El tipo estaba loco, con esa semejante herida cualquiera se muere, pero el simplemente le dice _Déjame descansar._ Estaba completamente loco, aunque pensándolo bien su vida se había vuelto loca desde hace 8 horas, de que se sorprendía, ahora podría pasar frente a sus ojos una mariposa gigante y ella no se sorprendería, no después de haber visto a semejantes monstruos llamados akumas.

—"En fin si él se quiere morir, yo no puedo hacer nada"— Pensó la joven mientras se dirigía al baño para mojarse la cara y poder pensar con claridad, aunque en ese momento era bastante difícil.

Salió del baño y el exorcista parecía dormir, la muchacha estaba muy cansada, se sentó en una silla y se quedó dormida, recostada sobre la mesa.

oOoOo

Despertó con los primeros rayos del sol entrando por la ventana, frotó sus ojos, mientras se acostumbraba a la luz que había. Se levantó de su _cómoda cama_ y entró al baño, una ducha de agua fría le sentaría bien, esta mañana se encontraba mas cansada de lo normal y se le venía otro monótono día encima, tendría que ir a clases e ir a buscar trabajo porque su odioso _ex _jefe la había corrido del empleo.

Entró a la ducha con estos _"alentadores" _pensamientos y el agua fría hizo contacto con su piel clara.

Por un momento tuvo un momento de relajación en que se olvidó de todo lo demás, pero hubo algo que le causó intriga, algo de lo que recién se estaba dando cuenta.

— ¿No hay ningún ruido hoy?— Se preguntó en voz alta la muchacha bastante extrañada.

En efecto a esas horas siempre escuchaba discutir a su inútil vecino con otra de sus tantas mujeres, pero esa mañana todo estaba preocupantemente silencioso.

Trató de ignorar la preocupación y siguió con su _"tranquila" _ducha. Salió con lentitud y se vistió con más lentitud, tenía un extraño y molesto presentimiento.

—Olvídalo Harumi, deja de pensar estupideces. — Se dijo golpeándose levemente las mejillas.

Salió de baño y se acercó a la ventana para abrir las cortinas, la luz de inmediato inundó el cuarto, la muchacha abrió la ventana para aspirar un poco de viento fresco, pero este nunca llegó a ella, o por lo menos no tuvo el tiempo de disfrutarlo, porque frente a ella se encontraba una enorme criatura que la apuntaba con un enorme cañón.

Asustada se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a correr para salvar su vida, pero un enorme estruendo se escuchó detrás de ella y enseguida sintió su cuerpo quemarse.

Desesperada trató de gritar, pero ninguna palabra salía de su garganta, su cuerpo ya no le respondía, creyó que moriría pero…. Pero.

—Despierta ya niña. Dijo el exorcista zarandeándola sin moderación de pie al lado de ella mientras que esta se encontraba afirmada en la mesa durmiendo.

—_"Fue un sueño, solo fue un sueño"_. Pensaba la muchacha mientras una gota de sudor frío corría por su frente.

A su lado, de pie y con cara de pocos amigos se encontraba el chico que le había salvado la vida el día anterior, el que se enfrentó con aquellas horribles criaturas que estremecían su sueño impidiéndole dormir con tranquilidad.

—Tenemos que irnos niña, debemos llegar al Cuartel General lo antes posible— Dijo el pelinegro con su fría voz.

— ¿Cuartel general? ¿Dónde queda eso?— Interrogó confundida. Y además….. ¿Quién demonios eres tú? — Preguntó apuntándolo con su dedo de manera acusadora.

El exorcista la observó un momento y luego le dijo.

—Soy Kanda, ahora levántate y vámonos. —

La joven lo observó subir por la escalera para abrir la trampilla cuando recordó algo realmente alarmante.

—Oye tú, estas herido, ayer caíste de arriba luego de haber peleado con esas cosas…. Feas. — Dijo esto último en un susurro bastante gracioso, pero a Kanda no le causó ni la más mínima risa, lo único que él quería era poder llegar al cuartel para poder deshacerse de esa molesta chica.

—No estoy herido. — Respondió con calma fingida.

—Si lo estás. — Contraatacó la muchacha.

—No lo estoy, y ya basta, vámonos. — Dijo el espadachín ya harto de esa estúpida situación.

Salió afuera y comenzó a caminar lejos de esa mina.

Harumi salió apresurada para poder alcanzar al pelinegro que iba con bastante prisa, al salir afuera notó que todo el lugar se encontraba destruido, seguramente eran huellas de la batalla que se había llevado a cabo durante la noche.

—Apúrate niña. — Le dijo el exorcista desde más allá, con su voz malhumorada.

La joven corrió hasta alcanzarlo y le preguntó.

—Que haremos ahora?—

—Tenemos que tomar un tren.— Respondió Kanda.

La verdad ya se estaba hartando de la muchacha, poco faltaba para acabar con su pequeña paciencia, pero para su suerte la muchacha no le volvió a preguntar nada en el resto del camino hasta la estación de trenes.

—Oye tú!— Le dijo Harumi al exorcista llamando su atención. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? Me has arruinado mi vida por si no te has dado cuenta.— Le dijo con sarcasmo la muchacha.

La verdad es que ahora con la lucidez de saber que estaba a salvo y esas criaturas ya no volverían estaba más tranquila y las preguntas habían invadido su cabeza.

—No me interesa tu vida, lo que si me interesa es esto. — Respondió Kanda mostrándole la inocencia que pestañeaba constantemente. —Este fragmento de inocencia te ha escogido a ti, te convertirás en exorcista. —

La muchacha lo observo con cara de no creérselo, ese muchacho hablaba cosas extrañas.

— ¿Exorcistas? Estás loco. — Dijo ella tratando de sofocar una risa por las estupideces que escuchaba.

—Yo soy un exorcista. — Dijo el pelinegro. —Las criaturas de ayer eran akumas, nosotros los exorcistas estamos hechos para pelear en contra de ellas.

En ese momento llegó el tren que los llevaría al "Cuartel General" por lo que Kanda rápidamente se subió.

Harumi titubeó, la verdad no estaba muy segura de poder confiar en ese malhumorado muchacho, era cierto que él le salvó la vida, pero eso no quería decir que debía confiar ciegamente el él.

—¿Vienes o no? —Interrogó el espadachín desde la puerta del tren.— O quieres quedarte a vivir tu miserable vida.— Le dijo de forma insultante el exorcista para luego adentrarse en el tren dejándola sola con sus divagaciones.

La joven iba a soltarle un insulto, pero luego se dio cuenta que el joven tenía razón, su vida era miserable, no tenía nada ni a nadie, quizás esto había llegado a ella para cambiar su destino.

Cogió toda la fuerza que tuvo y subió al tren, no sin antes voltearse a mirar la vida que estaba dejando atrás, la vida que nada bueno le había dado, se iba para nunca volver, allí nadie la extrañaría, nadie repararía en su ausencia, esto la deprimió, pero le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante. Su vida cambiaría estaba segura, de ahora en adelante comenzarían sus aventuras.


	3. La extraña Orden Oscura

Arboles, arboles y mas arboles era lo único que veía por la ventana. Adoraba la naturaleza, pero estaba un poco aburrida del monótono paisaje, además ya llevaba varias horas de viaje.

Observó unos asientos más adelante donde se distinguía una larga coleta, allí iba sentado el exorcista sumido en sus pensamientos.

Harumi suspiró con frustración, no se consideraba una persona que adoraba socializar, pero todos tenían sus límites y ella ya había llegado al suyo. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al exorcista.

—Oye tú.— Le dijo.— Iré a dar una vuelta por ahí.— Esperó unos segundos una respuesta, pero al ver que el espadachín no se inmutaba le dio la espalda y se fue.

Caminó por los pasillos del largo tren, mientras observaba por las ventanas, el paisaje no cambiaba nada. Un poco más allá había un grupo de adolescentes que discutían amenamente sobre un tema que no le prestó atención.

Los observó un momento, siempre había querido ser así; una chica normal, con padres normales y fastidiosos, ir a una escuela normal, tener amigos. Pero no, su vida había sido todo lo contrario; no tenía padres, jamás los conoció, iba a una mugre de escuela en donde era ignorada por todos y no tenía ningún amigo.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se alojó en sus labios, su vida era una mierda. Y ahora iba con no sé quien a no sé donde a hacer no se qué cosa. Eso lograba ponerla de mal humor. Aunque le agradara la idea de haber salido de aquella maldita ciudad que solo le trajo sufrimiento y desesperación estaba un poco asustada por su futuro. Ese exorcista había dicho que tendría que luchar con esas horribles criaturas, ella no era capaz de eso, pero había aceptado ir con él así que tendría que afrontar las consecuencias. Quizás con algo de suerte moriría al primer enfrentamiento.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que un joven vestido de blanco le hablaba hace varios minutos.

—Señorita exorcista!— Le llamaba el joven.

—Exorcista yo?— Preguntó Harumi confundida mientras veía al muchacho asentir.

—Kanda-san dice que ya estamos cerca.— Le avisó con una reverencia que hizo que Harumi se sintiera incomoda.

—O por favor no es necesario esa reverencia, llámame Harumi— contestó con una sonrisa la joven.

—Claro señorita… Harumi.— Se apresuró en añadir el joven. —Yo soy un buscador de la Orden Oscura mi nombre es John, estaremos ahí en poco tiempo, vamos.—

Harumi lo siguió en silencio mientras volvía al punto inicial de su paseo por el tren, que se había detenido hace aproximadamente segundos.

Al llegar a su asiento observó más adelante y vio que el pelinegro ya no estaba, su asiento se encontraba vació y no había rastros de él— Iba a preguntarle al buscador, pero este se le adelantó.

—Kanda-san es muy impaciente, seguramente se ha ido solo. Será mejor que se mantenga alejada de él, es una persona un poco antisocial.—

—No me digas!— Dijo con sorpresa fingida la joven.

Bajaron del tren y anduvieron un momento en un carruaje que los dejo en una cueva que daba con un túnel subterráneo.

—Bienvenida al Cuartel General de la Orden Oscura.— Dijo John con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.— te llevaré donde Komui-san—.

John el buscador la guió por unos pasillos oscuros e innumerables, si hubiera estado sola de seguro ya se habría perdido. El lugar era inmenso, silencioso y tétrico, su piel se erizó solo al pensar que allí habría quizás de esas horribles criaturas.

De pronto llegaron a un pasillo más ancho que el anterior y notablemente más iluminado, subieron unas cuantas escaleras y llegaron a las puertas de lo que se suponía era un cuarto.

John las abrió de par en par y le indicó a Harumi que entrara, la muchacha entró con un poco de timidez, pero trató de disimularla.

Una vez adentro observó con detenimiento el cuarto. Era el lugar más desordenado y sucio que había visto en su vida, sus ojos verdes vagaron por entre los papeles que estaban esparcidos por el suelo y se posaron en dos figuras que estaban al centro una sentada tras el escritorio y otra frente a la primera. La segunda persona de le hizo conocida de inmediato, era e pelinegro que la había salvado de esos monstruos, a la otra no la había visto nunca en su vida.

—Hola pequeña. — Saludó con voz paternal el hombre tras el escritorio. —soy Komui Lee supervisor de la Orden Oscura. Tu eres?— Interrogó

—Ah lo siento, soy Harumi Kito.— Se presentó tratando de sonar lo más agradable posible.

—Sabes por qué estas aquí?— Volvió a preguntar el hombre.

—Emmm, la verdad no lo sé—. Dijo ella con cara de ups.

—Yuu como siempre mantiene el secreto hasta el final.—

En ese momento el exorcista que se había mantenido callado se levantó enojado, desenfundo su katana y la alojó en el cuello de Komui.

—Estas tentando tu suerte, estúpido.— Dijo con voz de amenaza.

El supervisor Komui con su cara sudada le dijo.

—Kanda, deja que le explique a Harumi por qué esta aquí.—

El espadachín soltó a Komui y este comenzó a hablar mientras desenvolvía algo que se encontraba encima del escritorio.

—Kanda es un exorcista, usa su arma para asesinar akumas, armas creadas por el Conde del Milenio, estas armas utilizadas por los exorcistas tienen en su interior un fragmento de un cristal verde que llamamos inocencias, son las únicas armas que pueden vencer a los akumas, pero no cualquier persona puede serlo, solo aquellas que son escogidas por las inocencias lo son, tú fuiste escogida por un fragmento.—

En ese momento le mostró a Harumi el mismo cristal que le había mostrado el pelinegro. El cristal pestañeaba rápidamente y emitía una luz que le daba tranquilidad a su corazón.

—Esto es a lo que nosotros llamamos inocencia.— Le dijo Komui a la joven.

Era algo totalmente extraño, pero en el momento que vio aquel cristal todo su miedo y sus ganas de morir desaparecieron, era como si esta la impulsara a seguir adelante. Se fue acercando como atraída por una fuerza superior a ella hasta que lentamente tomó el fragmento de entre las manos de Komui, en ese momento sintió una calidez y un poder fluyendo en su cuerpo; se sintió bien, como nunca se había sentido en su vida.

—Tenía razón, ella es compatible. Soy genial.— Se dijo a si mismo Komui luego de ver como la joven tomaba la inocencia.

Kanda lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y se levantó para salir de ahí, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió y entraron tres jóvenes, una muchacha de cabello corto, un albino y un pelirrojo.

—Tsk maldición! Susurró el exorcista mientras intentaba salir pasando desapercibido, pero la chica que acaba de llegar le habló.

—Ya llegaste Kanda.— Dijo con una sonrisa de alivio.

—LENALEE! PORQUE TARDASTE TANTO EN ESA MISIÓN! Gritó Komui abrazando fuertemente a la muchacha.

Harumi miraba la escena confundida.

Kanda ignoró todo el jaleo anterior y siguió con su camino, pero nuevamente se vio interrumpido, el pelirrojo y el albino seguían en la entrada bloqueándole el paso.

—Muévete conejo estúpido si no quieres que te corte en dos.— Amenazó Kanda con una venita sobresaliéndole en la frente.

—Yuu no seas malo conmigo, estaba preocupado por ti. Dijo el pelirrojo con una voz juguetona.

Kanda lo tomó por la chaqueta con intenciones de golpearlo, pero una mano se lo impidió. El otro muchacho estaba a un lado de él impidiéndole golpear al maldito conejo que siempre lo molestaba.

—Suéltame brote de habas o quieres terminar sin ningún pelo en tu cabeza. Dijo con desprecio.

Harumi miraba la escena sorprendida, estos extraños personajes que había conocido eran totalmente opuestos a Kanda, ella creía que todos los exorcistas eran arrogantes, malhumorados y antisociales.

—No te preocupes son así todo el tiempo.— Dijo de pronto la muchacha pelinegra hablándole. — Soy Lenalee Lee, hermana del supervisor y exorcista de la Orden.— Una sonrisa amable se dibujo en su rostro.

—Yo soy Harumi Kito y pues me trajeron aquí por esto.— Dijo mostrando el fragmento de inocencia.

En ese momento los tres muchachos dejaron de pelear y el pelirrojo fue hacia ella corriendo y la abrazó con una sonrisa de niño en su rostro.

—Tenemos una nueva exorcista en la Orden, esto es genial, soy un aprendiz de bookman, pero puedes llamarme Lavi.— Dijo el pelirrojo.

—Y yo soy Allen Walker.— Dijo el otro muchacho presentándose con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Harumi fijó su vista en él, era un joven bastante interesante, tenía el cabello blanco, en alguien de su edad eso era muy extraño, además tenía una extraña cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, y no hablar de su mano; era de color negra completa.

Por otro lado el pelirrojo era un muchacho un poco mayor que el primero, de ojos verdes y personalidad extrovertida, lo imaginó de inmediato.

—Y como llegaste aquí?— Pregunto Allen de repente.

—Ah!... yo…. Me trajo él—. Dijo apuntando a donde creía que se encontraba Kanda, pero este ya había salido hace varios minutos de allí.

—Kanda es así.— Explicó Lenalee. —Es un poco serio, pero es una muy buena persona, solo tienes que aprender a tratarlo.—

—Si quieres molestarlo, solo tienes que llamarlo Yuu, odia que le digan así.— Comentó con una sonrisa juguetona Lavi.

—No gracias, ya me di cuenta.— respondió Harumi con una mueca de miedo.

Harumi no tenía intenciones de hablar con el exorcista nuevamente, ya se había dado cuenta de lo desagradable que era y no quería lidiar con su mal humor otra vez, prefería hasta enfrentarse a esos horribles monstruos.

—Bueno Harumi, yo soy la secretaria de mi hermano Komui, por lo que es mi deber mostrarte tu habitación y toda la orden negra.— Dijo Lenalee mientras le indicaba el camino para salir de la oficina.

Pero antes de que salieran Komui, el hermano de la muchacha le pidió a Harumi la inocencia que esta tenía en su mano, necesitaba hacerle algunas pruebas antes de que ella la usara.

Harumi salió en silencio detrás de la muchacha, lo único que realmente quería era descansar, porque hace mucho que no dormía bien.

Salieron de la oficina de Komui en silencio dejando al pelirrojo y al albino en esta. Y Lenalee la condujo por innumerables pasillos que se cruzaban entre sí, de seguro que si hubiera ido sola ya se habría perdido.

—Esta es la sala de práctica.— Dijo la joven mientras llegaban a un lugar amplio y con variadas armas afirmadas en la pared.

Siguieron con el paseo mientras Harumi trataba de memorizar un poco el camino, aunque en realidad no sabía dónde estaba.

—Bueno Harumi, por lo que veo no tienes ganas de que te enseñe la Orden, se te ve cansada.— Comentó Lenalee al ver que la muchacha no ponía atención a lo que esta decía.

—Yo… lo siento, pero es que la verdad no he dormido bien con todo esto que ha pasado.— Dijo disculpándose.

—Tranquila no te preocupes te llevare a tu habitación.— Le dijo la china con una sonrisa amable.

—Gracias Señorita Lenalee.— Agradeció Harumi.

—Dime Lenalee solamente, quiero que seamos amigas, no hay ninguna chica de mi edad a la que pueda contarle algunos secretos, la única es Miranda, pero ella ya es adulta, no es lo mismo, además está siempre con Marie.— Comentó Lenalee con un suspiro de desgano.

—Claro que podemos ser amigas, yo nunca he tenido una.— Dijo Harumi entusiasmada con la idea.

Caminaron por mas pasillos y llegaron a la habitación que ocuparía la muchacha, mientras que Lenalee le explicaba un poco el camino.

—Bueno en el caso de que te pierdas en el piso de arriba esta la habitación de Lavi, él te puede ayudar.— Le dijo la pelinegra.

Harumi asintió y entró al cuarto, Lenalee se fue para darle privacidad.

Su cuarto era normal, con una cama, un velador, un closet y un cuarto de baño, no era oscuro ni espeluznante como pensó que era.

—Pensé que sería un cuarto al estilo conde Drácula, todo este edificio es antiguo, excepto mi cuarto. Comentó con sorna.

Se recostó en la cama y su mente comenzó a divagar en lo extraño que se estaban dando las cosas; primero la atacaba una cosa horrible, luego conoció a un tipo amargado con una espada, después el mismo tipo la lleva a un lugar donde hay más personas extrañas, pero que curiosamente le agradaron y se sintió como en familia.

—Mi vida es de locos.— Comentó antes de quedarse dormida en un sueño tranquilo.

oOoOo

Kanda se encontraba en su habitación descansando, mantenía los ojos cerrados y se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando un golpe en su puerta lo despertó de tan agradable momento.

—Kanda, soy Lenalee ¿puedo pasar?— Preguntó la china mientras entraba en la habitación.

—Tsk.— El exorcista chasqueó la lengua. —Para que preguntas si igual entraste sin mi permiso?.— Dijo de mal humor.

—Lo siento, es que mi hermano me mandó a buscarte, dice que es por un tema especial de la inocencia de Harumi.— Le informó para luego salir de ahí.

Kanda solo se quedó observando el techo, en silencio. ¿Qué tenía que ver él con la inocencia de esa niña?

Se levantó con cara de pocos amigos con destino a la oficina de Komui. Una vez allí entró sin ni siquiera llamar. Allí estaba Komui dormido en su escritorio y con sus papeles cubriéndolo completamente.

Kanda solo lo observó un momento luego sin moderación lo golpeó en la cabeza haciéndolo despertar en seguida.

—¿Para qué me mandaste a llamar?— Preguntó con impaciencia.

Komui que aún no se recuperaba del golpe ni del sueño se sobaba la nuca mientras trataba de hablar.

—Yuu….. Kanda.— Se apresuró a decir con una gota de sudor al ver la venita que aparecía en la frente del pelinegro al llamarlo Yuu

—¿Qué quieres?— Volvió a interrogar el exorcista con impaciencia.

— Ah! Lo siento, lo había olvidado.— Dijo poniéndose serio y mostrándole la inocencia de Harumi. —Quiero que entrenes a esta muchacha.— Le ordenó.

Kanda se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de contestar.

—¿Quieres que yo entrene a esa niña?— Preguntó con lentitud, mientras Komui asentía.— No quiero.— Dijo al fin.

Komui solo se quedó en silencio buscando las palabras para convencerlo.

—Por favor, necesito que tú lo hagas, eres muy hábil en la lucha con armas y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo menos puedes enseñarle lo básico.— Pidió Komui.

El espadachín solo se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, Komui lo iba a detener, pero este se volteó y le dijo.

—Sala de entrenamientos, mañana a las 7:00 AM, si no aprende nada en dos días, se acaba el entrenamiento.— Dijo cortante para luego salir de la oficina dejando al supervisor con la palabra en la boca.


End file.
